


Head above water

by Carol2015



Category: Carol (2015)
Genre: F/F, Feelings, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Scars, Sucidal letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carol2015/pseuds/Carol2015
Summary: Rindy Aird is now 16 years old, like every teenager, she starts to discover her likes and dislikes in life, but, unfortunately, her life took an unexpected turn because of something... rather someone. This is a new challenge for both Rindy and her family. What will happen?
Relationships: Carol Aird & Rindy Aird, Carol Aird & Therese Belivet, Carol Aird/Therese Belivet, Rindy Aird/Therese Belivet
Comments: 34
Kudos: 37





	1. Keeping it together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. I had this idea in my head for a while, and even started writing it. This was suppose to be a one-shot, but i felt that i needed to explore more this story, so instead of 1 chapter, there are 4. I will only post more if you guys truly like it since I don't want to upset you with the story. Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy it :)

Every teenager goes through a period of time where they start to discover themselves, all their innocence starts to vanish, just to let pass to their adult life. But, unfortunately, the process is not always smooth. Some people like to make other people's life feel like hell. Rindy Aird was a young teenager, she was just 16 years old when her life took an unexpected turn. Unfortunately, reality hit her, hard.

Rindy arrived home after school. It has been a long day for the young teenager. Today she had an exam and she failed it. She wasn't sad about the exam ( even though it pissed her off), she was sad and mentally exhausted about something, or rather someone.

Lost in her thoughts, she unlocked the door and headed straight to her room, not stopping even when both Carol and Therese called her.

"What's wrong with her?" Asked Carol worried.

"I don't know. She was happy when she went to school." Answered Therese looking at Carol.

"Let's talk to her. Maybe she will tell us." Said Carol as she headed to her daughter's room. Therese soon followed her.

"Honey? Can we come in?" Asked Carol softly as she opened the door slowly. What she saw broke her heart in a million pieces. Rindy was laying in a corner of her room, crying silently.

"Oh my God sweetheart, what happened?!" Carol asked, alarmed. Thinking something or rather someone had done something to her daughter.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Said Therese as she knelt down to be the same height as Rindy. The brunette cupped both of the child's cheeks and brushed aside her tears with her thumbs.

Carol also knelt down, brushing her daughter's hair with her hand.

"I-I've…" Rindy tried to say but was cut off by her own sobs.

"What happened darling?" Asked again, Carol.

"I've failed an exam. And I'm afraid... I'm afraid everyone will laugh at me." She said, lying since she couldn't bring herself to tell the real truth as she cried more soundly.

"Honey, no one would laugh at you. Everybody fails sometimes. Baby please, look at me." Said Therese as she, with two of her fingers, pushed the little brunette's chin up.

"She's right Rindy, no one will laugh at you. If they do, you'll tell me and we can talk to your teacher about it, okay?" Said Carol with crystal eyes. She hated to see her loved ones in pain, even if it was a silly thing like this, it hurt her a lot.

"O-okay. Thanks, mom." Said Rindy as she got up.

It has been a few hours since all the failed exam thing. Now Rindy was taking a long shower, Therese was editing some pictures on her laptop and Carol was about to do laundry. She went to Rindy's room to grab all the dirty clothes she wore today. Once she had them, she picked the pants up and searched in the pockets for objects. That way the machine wouldn't break because of them. 

As she was looking, she felt some kind of paper, so she pulled it out and into her own pocket.  _ I'll read it later _ she thought.

While the washing machine was cleaning the clothes, Carol went to the couch near Therese. She opened the note and began to read it. 


	2. Don't let me drown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, as a popular petition, here's another chapter. 
> 
> 🔺TRIGGER WARNING🔺  
> This chapter contains suicidal thoughts and some graphic injuries. 
> 
> Thank you for the kudos and lovely comments on the first chapter. Love you all and stay safe!😘😘

_ I need to breathe, to live, but I can't. I'm trapped. I feel like I'm in a bubble and everyone is outside of it and I'm running out of air… slowly dying. What if there was only one choice and all the other ones were wrong? And there were signs along the way to pay attention to. What if, the only way to end the pain, the scars, is ending yourself? I keep fighting voices in my mind that say I'm not enough, I try to ignore them, but… I can’t. I can no longer feel anything...like I'm paralyzed. I'm so scared to live but also to die... _

_ I think I can deal with my own disasters, but sometimes I wonder...what would happen if I disappear for... I don't know... 24 hours. Like I never existed... would the world be better without me?  _

_ Sometimes, I wonder... I'm not from this world, I'm not like the rest… Am I going to survive? They say things get better with time... they heal... I'm scared, I'm not gonna deny it. But mostly it is because I don't know how my parents are going to react. What if they don't want me? What if they find me repulsive? There’s no more time, I can’t press pause or go back… The damage is done, and the proof is in my body...My body is scarred… I'm scared of everything, to move, to breathe… to live... _

_ Sometimes I just wonder... _ [ _ Remind me once again who I am, because I need to know. _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oZvKJl1kK8g)

By the end, Carol had tears in her eyes and let out a gasp that caught Therese's attention.

"Carol? What's wrong?" Asked the brunette nervously.

Carol couldn't form a sentence so instead, she handed her the note.

"It's from Rindy. I found it in her pocket." Said Carol, her voice cracking.

Therese began to read it. As Carol, she started crying. Then, as if they had the same thought, they got up and headed to the bathroom as fast as they could. 

They could hear the shower running and Rindy opening the shampoo bottle. They both let out a breath.

"C'mon, let's go make dinner, we'll ask her about this afterward." Said Carol heading to the kitchen with Therese interlacing their fingers.

"Okay." Said Therese.

Rindy got out of the shower. As she was brushing her hair, she stared at the mirror. Her eyes drifted to her tights. _ I'm horrible.  _ A tear escaped her eyes, then, she remembered.  _ Fuck! The note! Fuck fuck! _ She went straight to her room but her pants were already gone.  _ Fuck fuck fuck. God! I hope she hasn't looked into my pockets! Fuck! How could I be so stupid? _

Once Rindy was dressed in her pajamas, she went to the living room.

"Hey mum, have you seen my pants?" Asked Rindy, not looking at her mother. Carol, who was on her back at Rindy,froze.  _ Do I tell her now? Fuck! What should I do?! _

"Umm, they're in the laundry machine, they'll be out in a moment. Why?" Asked Carol, already knowing the answer.

"Oh, for nothing, I just thought I left something there, but now I remember that it's in my bag." Said Rindy, and left soon after saying that.  _ I thought I left it in my pants… maybe it's indeed in my bag...  _ She thought.

Carol and Therese exchanged a look of worriedness. 

"You don't think she has… she doesn't, does she?" Therese asked, with panic in her voice. 

Carol, not waiting a second, sprinted to her daughter's room and entered. Rindy was looking at her bag and she found the notes Stadler left her from time to time.

"Mum what the fuck are you doing?!" Asked Rindy as she was hiding the notes.

"What do you have in your bag?" Asked Carol worried and with a little bit of anger.

"Nothing!" Said Rindy exclaimed.

"Give me the bag." Demanded Carol.

"What? Why?!" Asked Rindy.

"Rindy, do what your mother says." Said Therese.

"WHY THE FUCK DO YOU WANT MY BAG!" Yelled Rindy, blind with anger.

"BECAUSE WE FOUND THE LETTER!!" Said Carol desperately. 

Then, everyone stayed silent. Carol put a hand on her mouth, not believing she said it, Therese stood behind Carol, eye-open and shocked, and Rindy started to cry silently.

"I'm sorry." Whispered the teenager.

"Honey, please, talk to us. What's happening? What made you write that note?" Asked Carol pleading with tears in her eyes.

"You wouldn't understand." Responded Rindy, looking away.

"Then makes us understand." Said Therese as she, too, let a few tears go. 

"We can't read your mind, Rindy. Tell us." Said Therese softly.

"I-I just can't! I'm broken... I can't do this anymore." Rindy said as she cried soundly.

"Darling, look at me." Said Carol as she pulled her daughter closer to her.

"Baby please, just tell us. We won't judge you. Ever." Said Carol stroking the young girl's hair.

"You're our precious little girl, we will protect you. But you have to tell us what's going on." Said Therese with tears in her eyes as she kissed Rindy on her cheek.

"I can't…  _ He _ said he would harm me if I did."

Everyone froze at the younger woman's confession. Already imagining the scenario, Carol felt her blood run cold and her anger rising. Therese, sensing that, put a hand in her lover's back squeezing it.

"Who's he?" Said Therese, trying not to show panic nor anger.

"His name is Paul Stadler. He's 17. And h-he…" Rindy couldn't finish the sentence because she couldn't stop crying.

"Did he…" began to say, Carol, swallowing hard. "Did he force himself into you?" Asked the mother, scared of her daughter's response.

"He tried, but I kicked him in the balls." Said Rindy, crying.

She remembered that day very clearly. She was just getting out of math class, and decided to go to the bathroom. On her way there, she felt a hand on her waist and another one on her mouth. It was him, Paul Stadler. He dragged her to another hall where nobody hardly passed. It was dark, the only light came from a window that was at the end of the hall and there were no cameras. After a moment or two, he started to speak.

“Don’t you dare to move, or it would be worse.” he said as he pushed himself to her. Stadler grabbed her by the wrists and started to force himself onto her. Luckily, Rindy remembered something her mother said one day:  _ To beat a man, you have to kick him in their pride.  _ So, she did it. With all the strength she had and the limited space to move, she kicked him in the balls. He let out a yell that echoed in the hallway. Without missing a second, she grabbed her stuff and ran. Unfortunately, he wouldn't stop. The harassment continued for several weeks, months even. He would leave her notes on her table saying how horridious she was, and that the world would be better without her in it. She knew she couldn't do anything. She didn't want to drag anyone into this mess. Also, she wasn't sure if anyone would believe her. He was everyone's favorite student. It would be her word against his.

So, she opted for another way to conceal her pain. She started to cut herself. As she was a smart girl, she didn't do it on her wrist, since anybody could see them anytime. She cut her tights. Every few weeks, she would grab a razor, and do it while she was showering, that way, there wouldn't be blood on the floor. Her mothers never suspected anything, neither did her father or anyone for that matter. As Carol, Rindy inherited the good acting and keeping her feelings at bay.

"He also said I was a worthless bitch, and that if I died, nobody was gonna miss me. And that I came from a broken family with a dyke mother." Said Rindy between sobs.

Carol was getting angrier by the moment, and she decided she had heard enough.

“Angel, stay here with Rindy. I'm gonna make a few calls.” Carol said as she left the room.

“It's gonna be okay, don't worry sweetheart.” Said Therese, trying to reassure the young woman.

Carol went to grab her phone and called Harge. She explained all the situation with that boy and Rindy. Harge said he would take care of it "No one is gonna mess with our daughter." Said the man, clearly upset by the news. 

Harge was the CEO of the police department in New York, so, obviously, he had a huge list of contacts and could ruin that boy's life in a second. She told Carol that he would be there within 30 minutes.

After the call ended, she called Abby to let her know what was happening. "I'm on my way." Said the older brunette.

Both Harge and Abby arrived at the couple’s house at the same time. Once they got in, they saw Rindy on the couch, with a blanket around her. Abby ran to her and hugged her goddaughter very tightly, whispering, “Everything’s gonna be okay, you're not alone sweetheart”. Then, she kissed her forehead. Harge also came and grabbed her daughter's hand and said, “Honey, we will take care of it, okay?” and kissed her hand and her head.

They left Rindy in the living room, watching some TV as they headed to the kitchen where Carol and Therese were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Let me know!


	3. Pain & Love

“What are we gonna do?” Asked Therese as she rubbed her hands nervously. Carol was making some tea to help her calm her nerves. As she was finishing it, Harge and Abby entered. 

“I know what to do.” Said Harge, breaking the silence. 

“What?” The trio asked, looking at him with surprise.

“First, we need to put a restraining order against him. That would let him know to not mess with my child.” Said Harge upset.

“Okay, but I don't think that would be enough. Something tells me he's like that little shit of a man that was Tommy Tucker. Do you remember him, Carol?” Asked the older brunette.

“Ugh, I hated that man. Thank God he's in jail now.” said Carol.

Tommy Tucker used to spy and record Carol and Abby when they were in college. Thankfully, they got him and they put a restraining order against him. Unfortunately, he kept stalking them, so, with help of Carol’s lawyer (that was the same for Abby) they put them behind bars.

“I’ll talk to the director tomorrow.” Said Harge. 

“Maybe Rindy should stay here tomorrow.” Said Therese looking at Carol.

“Yeah, I think it would be best.”Responded the blonde.

Harge and Carol agreed to go the next day to Rindy’s school to talk with the director. Therese would stay with the teenager all day until they came back and Abby promised to stop by.

After Harge and Abby left, the couple and Rindy decided to watch a movie. They watched  _ Where'd you go, Bernadette? _ Since they wanted to light up the mood. The trio sat on the couch with a blanket around them. Eventually, Rindy's head went to Carol's lap and she started stroking her hair. 

It was 10:37 pm when the credits rolled down, both Therese and Rindy were fast asleep. Carol just enjoyed the moment.  _ My little family,  _ she thought. Therese opened her eyes and saw Carol looking at her with nothing but love in her eyes. Then, Therese kissed Carol's lips slowly. After a few moments of kissing each other, they decided to shake Rindy's arm to wake her up. 

"Did I fall asleep?" Asked with a husky voice.

"Yes, come on, let's go to bed." Carol said. 

It was 3:05 am when they heard a scream coming from Rindy's room. The first one to hear it was Therese, who jumped right away, then Carol, who was peacefully sleeping, woke up because of her wife. 

"Honey, what's wrong?" Asked Carol half asleep.

"I think I heard Rindy screaming." Said Therese with concern. At that, Carol fully woke up. The couple went to Rindy's room and opened the door.

"No, no, NO!" Screamed the younger brunette. She was deeply asleep and dreaming.

"Don't touch me… no, no, NO PLEASE!!" At that point, Rindy had tears in her closed eyes and the couple tried to wake her, but she was still deeply asleep.

"Rindy, Rindy sweetheart wake up." Said Therese as she took one of Rindy's hands and squeezed it. Carol was shaking her daughter's arm to wake her up.

"Rindy!" Said loudly, Carol. "Therese, give me a bottle of water." Therese did what Carol said and handed her the bottle. The blonde opened it and splashed the cold water on her daughter's face. At that, Rindy  _ finally  _ woke up. 

"Rindy, hey, you're safe, he's not gonna harm you." Said Carol as she put a strand of hair behind her daughter's ear and hugged her. 

"I'm sorry for waking you up, moms." Said Rindy, lowering her gaze, letting a few tears go.

"Don't worry, it's over now." Said Therese as she hugged her daughter.

"Why am I wet?" Asked the young brunette, chuckling. 

"We tried to call you, but you wouldn't wake up."

"I'm so sorry." Said again Rindy, lowering her head.

"Don't worry honey, let's change the bedsheets and you should change your pajamas." Said Carol as she went to Rindy's closet to give her something to wear. Meanwhile, Therese went to change the bedsheets. As Rindy was changing, Carol went to pick up the wet pajamas. She opened the bathroom door and she saw  _ them _ . They were there. Some of them started to fade, the others were recent. Rindy saw her mother's face and she knew.  _ Fuck!  _ She thought. Tired, she got out of the bathroom and went to her bag to retrieve the notes Paul had been leaving at her table and handed them to Carol and Therese. 

“Maybe this could be helpful.” said Rindy without looking her in the eyes. "For tomorrow I mean." Continued the teenager.

Both Carol and Therese started reading them. They put their hands in her mouth with a look of horror. Basically, the notes said:

_ You're a fucking whore. No one is ever gonna love you!  _

Another one said: __

_ You're worth nothing, you stupid little bitch. You and your family are faggots.  _

Carol felt herself shaking. Tears started to gather in her eyes. The next one read:

_ The world would be better without you in it, you cunt!  _

And finally, the last one. This was the hardest one they read.

_ I hope you die soon. You're no one. Nobody is going to miss you. Do a favor to the world, and kill yourself for once and all. _

Once they read the notes, they stayed silent. 

"I'm gonna give these to Harge tomorrow." Said Carol, looking at Therese. Rindy, who was sitting on the bed, looked up at them. Carol and Therese saw the look she gave them. The look of giving up, giving her  _ life up _ . At that, both, the blonde and the brunette went to their daughter's bed and hugged her, very tightly. 

"Honey, we love you so much." Said Carol, letting her tears go freely. "Please, please don't give up on yourself." Continued Carol, her voice cracking. Therese, overcome with emotion, said: "My little one, we love you, your dad loves you, Abby loves you. Just hold on a little more." Said Therese kissing Rindy's cheek.

"Tomorrow, all of this will be over for good. We will make sure of that." Said Carol, as she too, kissed her daughter's cheek. 

The trio fell asleep in Rindy's bed, exhausted.

  
  


Harge and Carol met at the entrance of the high school at 8 am. She gave him the notes.

“Maybe we’ll need them.”Said Carol, handing him the letters. Harge nodded and put them in his pockets. 

Then, they went in together and asked the receptionist to meet the director. After about 10 minutes, a lady with curly brown hair, and as tall as Carol,introduced herself.

"Good morning, I'm June Danvers, Mr. David Brown's P.A." She said as she shook Carol's hand and then Harge's. 

"He will be with you in a moment." Mrs. Danvers said.

"Okay." Both responded. 

About three minutes later, Mr.Brown emerged from the room and came looking for them. He was maybe in his 50's. He was tall and a little bit fat. His hair was grey and he wore black glasses. He was wearing a black suit with a blue shirt and a dark blue tie.

"Hello, I'm Mr.David Brown." He said as he shook Harge's hand and then Carol's.

After the brief introductions, they all went to his office to discuss the situation. When the director wasn't looking, Carol started recording with her phone.  _ Better be safe than sorry. _ She thought.

Since Mr.Brown wasn't even aware of the situation, Harge started to explain it to him.

"I'm sorry Mr.Aird, but it's hard to believe what you just said. I've known that boy since he was just 12, and he wouldn't do that." He said, looking them in the eye. He actually  _ knew _ what happened with Rindy and Paul, but he decided to act like he didn't know just to save him from some trouble. 

The day after it happened, he was having dinner with the Stadler's family and the boy told everything. His father was proud, and her mother didn't say anything.  _ She must be high again. _ Thought David.

Carol sensed that something was up between the boy and him.

"Mr.Brown, how do you know the boy? If you don't mind me asking." Said Carol, trying to get information.

"He's the son of the CEO of the police department in New York, and also, his father and I have known each other since we were teenagers." _I knew he had to be important!_ _He doesn't know that Stadler's father is no longer working for the police since he was fired for abusing a young woman. Like father, like son._ Carol thought. She felt that Harge was about to tell him that he was the CEO but she put a hand on his knee to let him know that she would take care of this.

"So, you can't do anything about it  _ because _ his father is the CEO of the police department in New York?" She said mockingly.

"Yes, I'm afraid so, and, to be honest, I don't believe a word you just said. Girls nowadays just want to provoke boys. So it's no surprise that he wanted to have her." At that point, Carol exploded.

“ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?! You know why children end themselves without warning, without anybody knowing?! Because of darn schools with stupid directors who don't do what they are supposed to do, which is EDUCATE and HELP people!” She said, her voice cracking and tears started to form in her eyes. “ And I won't let my daughter be ripped from me because of  _ you _ and your incompetence.” she continued, angrier than ever.

"Listen to me dickhead, I AM the CEO of the police department." He said blind with anger as he showed him his identification. Clear as day, it read _ : Hargess Aird. CEO of the police department in New York. _

_ " _ William Stadler was fired because of harassment two months ago!" Carol said, looking at him dead in the eye.

"And, if you don't believe us, look it up on the internet. Or are you too old to know what the internet is?" He said angrily. The director was shocked, he couldn't believe that the CEO was standing before him and he said all that stuff about her daughter in front of him.  _ I'm dead, he _ thought.

"If you don't expel that son of a bitch's son, Paul Stadler, I will make sure that your life will be over before you can even blink!" Said Harge, yelling at him.

"Also, my wife works at the New York Times, and with a paragraph, she can destroy this school's reputation and also yours. I suspect you wouldn't want that, would you?" Said Carol standing with her hands on the director's desk.

Once it was over, Carol and Harge returned to the blonde's apartment. Abby was making something for lunch. Rindy and Therese were on the couch watching some TV. Carol went to her wife and kissed her on the lips. Harge went to help Abby with the food.

"How did it go?" Asked Rindy, looking at her mother.

"It's finally over, sweetie. The nightmare is over." Said Carol, kneeling in front of her daughter. She kissed her cheek and hugged her tightly. 

Rindy couldn't contain herself any longer and let out a gasp.

"It's finally over." She said, sobbing.

Abby and Harge, seeing that Rindy was crying, went to the living room. The four of them hugged Rindy as tight as they could. 

"We love you Rin, we'll always will." Said Therese. 

The next day, Paul was expelled from school and the restraining order was done. He was sent to a juvenile correctional facility. Also, Mr.David Brown was fired from the school as he was charged with neglect and cover-up of the events related to Paul Stadler. Since they had the notes that Paul wrote and also an audio of the conversation they had with him (Carol was the one recording it with her phone), the process was easy to get him out of the school system.

Furthermore, they decided that Rindy should finish this year and they would change her from school once it was summer break. 

Rindy could _finally_ breathe. Her nightmare was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did y'all like it? Thank u for the kudos and your amazing comments 😘   
> Love you all and stay safe!😊


	4. The story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Here’s the last chapter of this story 😊 I hope you like this one.
> 
> PS. If you see two endnotes, ignore the one that says: “What did you all think? Do you want more? Let me know!” I don't know why it keeps appearing every time I post a new chapter. I tried to fix it but I can't!😩😂

> [ **All of these lines across my face** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_5GygLSriYY)
> 
> [ **Tell you the story of who I am** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_5GygLSriYY)
> 
> [ **So many stories of where I've been** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_5GygLSriYY)
> 
> [ **And how I got to where I am** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_5GygLSriYY)

_18 years later…_

Rindy was very nervous, today she had a presentation at one of the most renowned hospitals in the state. Her life experiences and her passion for helping people lead her to neuroscience. She was a renowned neurosurgeon, who had 10 years of experience as well as a double grade in neuroscience and physiology.

On more than one occasion, she worked alongside the grand Amelia Shepherd, chief of the Neuro department in the _Grey's+Sloan Memorial Hospital._

The presentation that she had today was about bullying and how it affects our brain. Since she herself has suffered that when she was a teenager, she wanted to help people who went through the same as her. Also, the hospital where the exposition was about to take place, was offering her a job as chief of physiology and the second in command in the Neuro department. She was super excited but also nervous. All her family was here to support her. 

Carol and Therese, we're now about to celebrate their 15th year anniversary. Harge got married a year later after all the Paul Stadler thing. And Abby, believe it or not, also got married. Her name was Genevieve, she was the same age as Abby and redhead (Abby loves redheads). 

Her wife, Alice was also there with their newborn, Elna. They met 8 years ago in a shop. Rindy was working there part-time to save money to go travel when she met her. She was tall, blonde and with the greenest piercing eyes she has ever seen. She was just 2 years older than her. When she entered the store, she was looking for a doll for her niece. Unfortunately, the doll was out of stock, but she convinced her to buy the train set. Once it was done, she left her gloves behind and Rindy returned them. As a thank you, Alice invited her to lunch and… The rest is history.

After the years passed, she came to know that Paul Stadler and his father were in prison for harassment. _Why it doesn't surprise me?_ She thought. Also, her relationship with her family grew even stronger than before. She also started to love herself more and wasn't ashamed of her scars, they were proof that, even when you have the worst crap in the world happening to you, all you gotta do is survive and move on. And she did just that, she survived and started a new life, stronger than ever. 

  
  


**"** **_Life will out. Life will always find a way to continue, always."_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you're wondering, yes, she got the job.😋
> 
> Well, as Carol said twice, "that's that". I hope you liked this story and thank you a million times for the kudos and your lovely comments. You guys are the best.  
> Also, since this story talks about serious stuff, if you ever feel or need to talk to someone, I'm here. I know you don't know me, but I think sometimes, having someone to listen to you can be very helpful.  
> This offer does not expire.  
> Here's my email if you ever need or want to talk:carolbelivetaird@gmail.com

**Author's Note:**

> What did you all think? Do you want more? Let me know!


End file.
